The Life After Bella
by RuledbyTwilight
Summary: Jacob has long gotten over Bella and is now living his life with Renesmee, but Renesmee thinks she may be pregnant, but how will she find out, and what kind of creature is about to appear. Please Rate, comment and subscribe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nessie's POV

Lying in the wet grass with Jacob by my side, I took hold of his hand and played with it in mine. I could see him look at me in the darkness and so i turned on my side to face him.

"I love you" i whispered and leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed me back, soft and tender, his hot breath warming my mouth.

"I love you, too" he replied and i shivered with pleasure as he combed his large hands through my bronze curls. I stared into his eyes while he stared into mine.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep like that, with Jacob snoozing beside me, our breathing going in and out in synchronization. It was late at night and we were in the middle of the meadow where my parents first declared their love to each other. Bella had told me that story, while Edward sat by her side staring into the distance, but in a way that you could tell that he was listening.

I had taken on Bella's habit of calling my parents by their first names, but again like Bella, i said Mum and Dad to their faces. Bella knows that i do this, and i see her smile every time she sees in me little habits from her. Just like my eyes, which she no longer has, and Edward says he is so happy that when she became a vampire, that part of her didn't disappear entirely.

Edward had accepted me and Jacob as an item, but it had taken some time before he had gotten used to it. When i awoke i found it was light and Jacob watching my face. I smiled.

"Hello" i said, stretching out onto my back.

"Hi" he replied, and helped me quickly to my feet. He hugged me tightly to his chest, we then ran off to my cottage, which had been a present to my parents when i was just a baby. Jacob ran into the forest for a moment and then came back in his wolf form. He then slowed down, lowering himself so that i could clamber onto his back. My times with him were the best i had.

Jacobs POV

With Nessie now on my back, i could really run. My patrols with Leah and Seth were short ones as there were only rarely visitors in Forks now. I could hear her laugh on my back and i looked up to her, baring my teeth in my version of a grin. She smiled back, and my heart swelled with the glory of how beautiful she was. Bella's eyes and face shape, and Edwards's hair and features, minus the broad nose.

Nearly at her house, i began to slow, and after a few seconds i drew to a stop outside the small cottage. She jumped off, and i ran into the trees where i hoped she couldn't see me. I changed back to my human form and untied the leather cord from around my ankle to release my shorts. I slide them over my hips and then ran back to where she was sitting on the floor waiting for me. It had been a long time since we had been here as we had been travelling over South America for the past few weeks and we had finally made it back after ages of hiking up small mountains and hills.

After about an hour of sitting in Renesmee's room talking, Bella and Edward burst into the room laughing and Nessie jumped up and ran to Bella, throwing her arms around her.

"Hey, Honey, how was South America?" Bella asked, pulling away to let Edward hug her.

"Oh my gosh, i was amazing, we saw so many things, and we met up with Huilen and Nahuel again" Nessie said, excited.

"Oh, how are they?" Bella asked and they went off into a lengthy conversation about all of the things we did, minus one detail.

I only realised why Edward had suddenly picked me up and thrown me into a nearby tree when he came running at me with extreme force. Sometimes i wish that for just five minutes Edward couldn't read my mind.

_This is my first ever Chapter so please tell me what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jacobs POV

Lifting Nessie up so she could reach my lips properly, i fastened my hands in her hair, and i could feel her hands weave their way under my t-shirt so she could run her fingers up and down my back. Edward had forgiven me as soon as Bella had jumped in front of me and dragged him away to the cottage, leaving me only with a broken foot which had only taken an hour to heal.

Nessie's POV

My mouth was pushed tightly against Jake's, and all of a sudden we were falling, only for a second, and after we hit the soft bed, i didn't have to reach up any more. I could comfortably kiss him like this, and my body couldn't help but want his. He pulled away to pull off his shirt and i copied.

When i was with him like this i couldn't help but be over whelmed. I wanted him, and so we carried on where we left off in South America.

_One week later_

I stared down at my stomach in shock. In just one night it had become huge, like i was at least six months pregnant. This was just like what happened to my mum when she was having me, only it didn't happen like this at all, she was nowhere near this pregnant.

Because she was pregnant with half vampire, half human. I must be having a third human, third vampire and third werewolf. I don't know what it's going to look like; i don't know what it's going to be.

What do i do?

_Please tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nessie's POV

Screaming in agony, i could feel the baby coming through. I had never been in so much pain, but then i never really understood the meaning of pain.

Jacob's POV

I hated to see her like this, sweat pouring down her face, and an angry grimace present on her face. I wished so hard that i could just snap my fingers and have her here with me, our baby in my arms.

I couldn't help imagining it, her beautiful pale complexion and warm chocolate eyes. But i could then see me in the child as well, fluffy black hair with matching eye lashes. So many times had i imagined this to be Bella, but the feeling's i used to have couldn't compare to the ones i have about Nessie now.

Nessie's POV

All of a sudden i give one last push, and the pain is just an aching memory. I hear no baby screaming like you do on television, but then i can't really put my life next to one of a human.

Staring into deep green eyes, the child that i have just given life to stares back into mine. Mahogany red hair and Jacobs's silky Russet skin, the baby boy in my arms is so beautiful that my heart swells with pride that he is mine.

Jacob by my side is still with shock. I look up at him a smile clear in my face. He's staring at the baby with no expression, hesitantly he reached out his arms and i placed the child into them. He knew how to hold him carefully, as he had taken care of me as a child, and i could see in his face he was happy.

Bella's POV

Standing by Nessie's head with Edwards arm around my waist, i look up to him with a huge smile on my face. He smiles back down at me and reaches down to press his soft lips to mine.

"You want to hold him, mum?" Nessie asks me, and i nod silently, holding out my arms to tuck him carefully into my safety. He is beautiful, just like Nessie when she was born, but at the same time completely different.

"He's got your eyes" i whisper to Edward, and pass him over so that Edward could hold him.

"He's got your hair" he whispers back, and i feel like my family has got even better than i thought it ever could. I have sisters and brothers and parents, i have a child and now a grandchild present in my husband's arms.

"So what are you going to call him?" Alice pitches in, and suddenly my whole family is in the small attic room. Nessie laughs, and then looks up to Jacob.

"Billy?" he asks and she nods.

"So Billy Edward Black it is then" and she smiles up at Edward who passes Billy back to me. He then bends down and hugs Nessie tightly to his chest.

"Arg, Dad, your squishing me" she giggles and he laughs, releasing her and she pretends to cough and splutter like she hadn't been able to breathe before.

Jacobs POV

After nearly obliterating Nessie, Edward then straightens up and looks me in the eye, no expression on his cold face. A smile then slowly grows on his face and he holds out his hand to me. I put my hand confidently into his and he shakes it slowly.

"You better take care of her" he warns, putting his hand then into Bella's.

"I will" I whisper, and he nods, knowing in my head that i could never lie about this, even if i wanted to.

Alice's POV

A new child who i also cannot she the future for, _great_. I understand that Jacob couldn't help imprinting on Nessie, and that she returned that love with a child, but it really pisses me off that i can't protect my whole family anymore.

Edward puts his hand on my shoulder, and i can tell now that i'm getting over anxious again like i did when Nessie was born. But then again, a new baby had its plus sides.

I had taught Nessie well when it came to clothes and it was lucky she hadn't taken on _that_ gene from Bella and two hours after Billy is born, me and Nessie are already talking about his winter wardrobe.

_Please rate, subscribe and review. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nessie's POV

_One year after Billy's Birth_

"Mummy!" Billy calls, and toddles out of pre-school. His tiny dungarees and yellow t-shirt look so sweet. Alice is a miracle worker. I bend down and when he gets close enough, i scoop him up into my arms.

Usually Charlie comes and picks her up but lately there have been quite a few Vampires visiting the area and i want to make sure he is as safe as possible. Jacob is often on duty when the visitors aren't close enough to La push, and so i haven't seen him very much.

"Mummy, where's Daddy, i haven't seen him in this many days" he says to me, holding up five of his fingers. He has a worried expression and i can't stand it when he's sad, so i tickle his belly so he collapses in a fit of giggles and tell him not to worry.

Me and Jacob have decided not to tell him about werewolves or Vampires yet because since he doesn't seem to want blood, and happily eats human food, we don't want to scare him into that sort of thing at the moment. Especially in the current situation.

When we get home which is about two streets down from where Charlie lives, Jacob is waiting for us in the lounge. Billy runs at him full pelt.

"DADDY!" he screams, and Jacob kneels down to catch Billy and throws him up in the air. Billy giggles hysterically and hugs his dad tightly. Jacob, with Billy still in his arms, stands up straight and welcomes me into the hug.

"Hello, you" i say, and kiss his perfect lips. He kisses me back passionately.

"Sorry I've been gone such a long time, but Leah's gone AWOL and shifts are hard with just me and Seth" Jake updates me.

"What's up with Leah now?" i ask, kissing his lips again.

"Brady imprinted and had to sack Leah, she wasn't so much sad as angry and ran off when he told her in the clearing" Jake sighed.

I've never liked Leah much and i know she isn't too keen on me either, but i can't help feeling desperately sorry for her. Every man she's ever had has left her because of something she has to live with, because it is something she also is. Jakes told me about what happened with Sam and now something similar has happened again.

He says it's like when he found out that Bella was getting married and he ran off for months. She is refusing to speak to anyone though luckily for her Brady isn't in the same pack and so she doesn't have to hear him think, but she still has to have Seth begging her to come home every single day.

"Mummy?" Billy looks at me.

"Yes, sweetheart" i reply, intrigued by his tone.

"Who is Leah?" he asks.

"Leah is a member of Daddy's..." i cut off short as Jacob gives me a warning glance.

"Daddy's what?" he continues.

"Don't worry, baby" i sigh "Dinner time?" i ask him and he grins at me from Jacobs arms.

"Can i have chips today?" he asks, and i wander off to the kitchen, pausing at the freezer to grab a pack of microwavable chips and fish fingers. _High in Omega 3_ it says on the box. What does that mean?

When the food is done i place it on the dining room table and call for Billy where i can hear him playing with Jacob with his huge train set Jacobs father got him.

Billy runs into the dining room with Jacob tickling him from behind. Billy giggles and squirms, much that i remember Jacob used to do when i was younger. On his way past Jacob takes one of Billy's chips, and Billy looks at him, his lips pursed, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised. Jacob mirrors this look, and very quickly shoves the chip in his mouth. Jacob nods his head as if to say, _i'm king of this house_. They look so funny i have to turn to stop myself collapsing with laughter. I hear the slight clap as Billy puts his hand to his mouth giggling.

When i turn again, Billy is no longer on his chair, but on Jacobs shoulders. Billy covers his face in Jacobs's hair only peeking slightly, and i look round, pretending to wonder where he was. He suddenly sits up right, his arms in the air, very nearly touching the ceiling.

"Here i am!" he yells and i pretend to be shocked.

"What are you doing up their?" i ask, and he slowly points at Jacob.

"Nooo!" i say in fake disbelief and he nods with a solemn expression on his sweet face. Jacob shakes his head in disagreement. I walk forward with my arms open wide and Jacob lowers himself so that i can take Billy from his shoulders and hug him close.

This is how i want my family to stay.

_Sorry this chapter took a while, tell me what you think. How could i improve it?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Embry's POV

How many times do i look at the others in my pack and think, _why can't i imprint_. I haven't even fallen in love, and though I've fancied girls in my life I've never really known i wanted to be with any of them.  
I see Jake with Nessie, who got over Bella in literally one second. And that was all it took. I have an ok life, loving family, though my mom still doesn't know about the pack, and i have great friends. I just feel sometimes like there's something missing in my life.

I wouldn't give it up but I'd like there to be a reason for _being_**. **Staring out at the ocean isn't the best was to spend my time, but there isn't anything else to do.

I was on duty yesterday so i'm probably not on again for about a day or two, and so yet again, i'm just going to be sitting around doing plain old nothing. When Jake was around if i was bored I'd just go up and see him or Quil, but now they've both got people in their lives.

_Spoke to soon about the duty thing_, i think to myself as i hear Sam's faint howl rise in the distance. Right on the other side of the beach i see Paul kiss Rachel and then run off into the forest. I slowly stand up and then jog along, waving at Rachel as i pass.

When i get to the trees my bare feet get torn on prickles and spikes and when i take my shorts off and tie them to my ankle i feel a jagged root slice into my foot. I groan, pulling it out and then shaking myself into my other form. I can hear the footfalls of the other racing wolves, but i block out their thoughts, because most likely their thinking about their imprinties. I vaguely see the trees around me and since I've already morphed i have to go the long way round the freeway. It's either that or revealing wolves again to the public and no-one wants to go through that.

When i finally get to Sam there is a large group of wolves around in a circle and i take my place beside Quil.

_What's up, boss? _Paul asks and we all look to Sam for the answer.

_We've got some visitors coming over from the Makah reservation and the elders have ask us to protect them while their over _Sam says, and the few wolves like me who haven't imprinted get excited at the thought of new people.

_How many?_ Says Quil

_Two males and three females _Sam replies _there is Tom and Joseph who are married to the two older girls, Tammy and Kate, and then there is Kate's younger sister Ally. Tom and Kate are going to stay with the Clearwater's and Tammy and Joseph are staying with me. Ally says she has found a place and she'll let us know when they get here._

_How long till they arrive? I_ ask.

_Three days _Sam says _now Quil, me and Jared will carry on with this shift and then we'll swop again tomorrow morning._

Now what do i do, wait till it's my shift again and then carry on with the plain old boring cycle that my life is travelling along. I don't want to go home and face my mum yelling at me for sneaking out again, but i don't think i can take seeing anyone together anymore, anyone who has imprinted. Each kiss i see, each hand held in the high street, each is a fresh slap in the face saying, _what are you going to do now?_

_Three days later_

I've already seen four of the Makah visitors and personally they seem nice enough. Tammy is tough and slightly on the large side, though Joseph is even larger. Both have skin quite dark and black hair, though Tammy has green eyes and Joseph has grey. They are big and loud and are always making jokes.

As one of the original wolves i was called in to meet the five Makah's though Alley wasn't there. Kate and Tom were stick thin people with long faces, but they talked a lot in small voices whenever Joseph stopped cracking jokes.

I knew that they were going to be there a while so i figured i might as well get used to them. I talked as well about normal things like basketball and cars but it wasn't like talking to Jake, because these men didn't feel like they were almost my brothers.

Joseph forced everyone to call him Joe and we did, simply being polite. He couldn't get his wife to call him that and she was forever cheeking him though when she did Joe just smiled, so he was obviously used to it. When we left both men gave me huge hugs and the women kissed my cheeks.

I sighed when i heard a kiss behind me, and started running off to my favourite place on the first beach. I then sat there for hours, watching the sun set under orange pink clouds and the tide slowly coming in to wash over my feet.

"Beautiful, isn't it" a bell like voice said beside me.

"Hmm" i replied, not really wanting to give a full answer. The voice sat down beside me and started to inspect the wet polished stones that rested in between us.

"Hi, i'm, Alley by the way" Alley said and i looked up, about to greet her as well, but i lost my voice somewhere along the way.

She was the most beautiful person i had ever seen, and suddenly, all of the thoughts i had had earlier disappeared as if i had never thought them. I couldn't think of anything else apart from her, and just her face made me feel as if i was floating. I knew nothing of her apart from her name, where she came from and the fact not ever could there be a more beautiful person sitting before me; but i already loved her.

Imprinting. It seemed like a lifetime ago when i shunned the word, but no it was a word almost as beautiful as Alley was. After that first _hi _i knew that i never wanted to leave her side, and i knew that i never would have felt this if i hadn't become a wolf.

Jake never wanted to imprint, and yet now, he had a fiancé and a child and though i wanted to imprint i never imagined it would be this perfect.

I guess some things work out after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Jacob's POV

Running, running and more running. I hadn't seen Nessie or Billy in at least a week as i was on constant report due to the Makah visit. The trees were streaming past me in a blur of green mesh and the soft mud floor of the forest dirtied my already brown feet.

For once it was a sunny day and i found it was too hot to run in my wolf form so i sprinted at a steady pace towards the Cullen's huge house where Nessie told me she would be visiting a lot for the week with me gone. There were two things that i wanted at this point in time. The first was to go and see Embry and talk about his imprint because i knew that his life wouldn't seem so tedious anymore. The second yearning which was stronger that the first was to see my son and act like it was normal again.

When i reached the white house i could feel the tension floating around it like a bad cloud and when i saw Bella and Edward across the river from me the smiles they were showing to Billy were invisible to me. They glanced over as they smelled my approach and Bella jogged over while Edward turned Billy's back so that he couldn't see Bella's massive jump over the river to me. She threw her arms over my tall figure and i hugged her back though i knew this wasn't just a gesture between friends, this was something important.

"I'm glad you came back" she said in a flat tone and through that i could hear the worry in her voice.

"What happened?" my own voice was just as whisper as a flood of possibilities rushed into my mind. One of the Cullen's hurt? Though i wouldn't mind if it was the evil blond. What if something had happened to Nessie, to Billy? My eyes penetrated hers with a grasp that she couldn't look away from.

"You should talk to Nessie, she can explain it better" and we both jumped over the river to join Edward and Billy.

"DADDY!" Billy yelled, toddling over to me and leaving Edward in a low crouch on the ground which he slowly straightened out from.

"Jacob" Edward nodded in my direction and i nodded back. The stench had grown accustomed to my nose and so i could now stand it. Just about.

"Hey! Little guy" I said putting on the same fake smile that Bella and Edward were wearing.

"Daddy, where did you go? You keep disappearing" he used his hands to gesture what seemed to be a small explosion and my mind ran through things that i could tell him. To him i was a normal dad who didn't wear much because he worked as a lifeguard on the first beach at La Push.

"Just working, and i was off on a special mission to save a woman at the Makah reservation" i nodded at him with a serious expression on my face. He nodded back and i could see in his mind play a heroic story with me in the centre of it all. If only he knew that i was saving people from something so much more dangerous than big waves.

"Do you want to go and see Grandpa Billy later?" i asked to take his mind off the subject of what i did with my time.

"Same name Grandpa!" he whooped. The life of a child was so simple and so easy that i couldn't believe how unsafe it could possibly be.

"Right then, you stay here with Grandma and Grandpa Cullen and i have to go and talk to mummy" I told him ruffling the hair which has like a dyed clone of mine.

"Is it about more missions to save people, daddy?" he asked and i smiled and nodded at his ignorance and how i hoped it would stay there forever.

I quickly walked over to the house where Nessie was talking intently to Carlisle in the kitchen and that was when i realised that it must be really serious. I walked in and she turned to look at me but didn't say anything. The red around her eyes explained it all and when she looked into my eyes her lips quivered and she sobbed convulsively into her palms like it was clear she had been doing ever since i had left.

I ran to her and enveloped her into my arms, rocking her from side to side and kissing the thick red hair i loved so much.

"It's ok, i'm here" i whispered again and again, i then looked over her shoulder and stared into Carlisle's eyes. "What's going on?" i asked him straight out.

"I think you better sit down" he said "it's Billy".

_Comment and subscribe_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Nessie's POV

"What's wrong with him, common, what's wrong with him" Jacob was almost shouting now as Carlisle seemed to be looking for the right way to tell Jacob what was going on. Me, i just couldn't stop crying, so scared, frightened for my beautiful little boy.

"Jacob, you need to calm down, shouting isn't going to help" Carlisle paused as if looking for the right way to phrase his thoughts "The process you went through when you became a werewolf, you went through a vary of different symptoms. You became angry, you skin became very hot and you healed at an amazing rate, well as you know Nessie grew very quickly but this has obviously is a completely different manor".

"So what has this got to do with anything, Nessie grew up quickly so what, that has nothing to do with Billy" Jacob couldn't seem to be able to put two and two together and work out what was going on so i plucked up the courage to tell him myself what had happened.

"The day you left, i got a phone call from the school, about Billy" Jacob took a step back so that he could look at me properly "They were doing cooking and one of the teachers left the bread knife on the table with the handle hanging over the edge, Billy sat down and dropped the knife on his leg, cut himself pretty badly".

"He got cut! Aren't they supposed to take better care of the children than that" Jacob was furious and looked as though he was going to morph right there in the kitchen. I put my small white hand on his arm to calm him and he looked down at me, trying to stop himself from shaking so excessively.

"That's not it, we're worried about how quickly Billy's body is changing" Carlisle put in, looking at me to continue.

"I went up to the school and they had a wet flannel on Billy's cut but he seemed fine, actually quite confused if you ask me, then i looked at his leg" I stopped, a lump rising in my throat.

"And!" Jacob put his hands on my shoulders, his eyes wide with a tear sliding over the edge.

"There was nothing there, just a scar" Jacobs brows furrowed in confusion "He had healed himself, just like you do. I picked him up and told the teachers i was taking him to the hospital, they hadn't seen yet" my voice quivered and a sob was released from my throat "His skin was ice cold, it wasn't like ours anymore and when i took him to see Carlisle he got really angry and told me he wanted to go back to school" i couldn't go on.

"Jacob, Billy is changing, he's becoming like you but we don't know in what way. His body isn't growing like normal, it is getting bigger rapidly and we don't know if he's going to change any time soon" Carlisle made more sense of it than i had and Jacob rocked back on his heels like he was trying to stop himself from falling.

Jacobs POV

It made sense of course. I hadn't touched him when i arrived and i hadn't noticed how he'd grown because my mind had been trying to unravel what was going on with Bella and Edward. My eyes shut tight for a moment, and i tried to think about a way to explain all of it but couldn't. My son was changing, and i didn't know how long he had left to live, it was just like Nessie all over again.

_Quite short but i hope it is effective, what do you think?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Bella's POV

The snow was coming down quickly now and lying thickly on the frosty field. Where Jacob and Billy ran they melted the snow and as Jacob shimmered into his other form Billy laughed and copied. Billy had to be taken away from school the day of the disappearing cut and Jacob and Nessie had told him what was happening after much talking with Carlisle. It was a difficult time because Billy wouldn't talk to anyone for months.

Then one day when Renesmee was giving him his dinner, he looked at her a said "Mummy, can i see daddy".

We were all quite confused because Jacob had been cutting shifts just to _be_ with his tormented son. Then he rephrased his request.

"I want to see wolf daddy, so i won't be scared anymore".

The very next day Billy knew and understood everything. We were all still worried for him but it grew less and less as he grew. By the time he was three he was the size of a six year old and he never stopped growing once.

Then when he was four and a half years old and out playing in the river beside the Cullen house he told me he was really cold. I knew it was serious because Billy never got cold, he had always been about the same temperature as Jacob and if he was cold now it must mean it was serious. I ran inside to get Carlisle and he came back with me, but told me he may not be able to do anything because of the specie difference.

When we got outside it was snowing and Billy was lying on his back in the river, unmoving. We ran over to him and tried to pull him out but he was trapped in the ice that layered the top. The worst thing was though, we couldn't get him out. The ice was like our skin, but stronger and we couldn't even use our teeth. Never had there been a substance that vampire teeth couldn't bite through and the thought that he could be dying was terrifying.

Two hours later Nessie and Jacob were running towards us and onto the ice.

"What happened?" Jacob roared but no-one replied, even though everyone of the family was there, including Charlie who was standing at the side of the group looking dumbfound. For there was nothing _to_ say. No-one knew what was going on and Billy seemed to be in a deep sleep embedded in the ice like a fossilised fish.

Nessie and Jacob dropped to their knees at the same time and began stating comforts to Billy though i was sure that Billy could hear neither voice.

Then something happened that no-one expected. The ground started to rumble and shake and the source seemed to be coming from the river.

"What's wrong with the river?" cried Rosalie. She had covered her ears the noise was so loud and everyone began to back away, even Nessie and Jacob.

Jacobs voice was a whisper, but everyone heard it "It's not coming from the river" i looked at his raging face "It's coming from Billy". No-one spoke, no-one knew what to do, no-one could help our poor grandchild.

All of a sudden the clearing outside the Cullen house was bright with light and ever so gently, Billy was pulled from the ice by an un-seen force and raised up in the air. The sky was shimmering with blue powder which floated down like snow. Billy flew higher and higher into the sky until he was hidden by gigantic navy tinted clouds.

We all stood staring up, waiting for him to come back down, possibly falling to his death but the powder that landed on our shoulders and in our hair sank through to our souls and made us feel warm inside. We had smiles on our faces and our creamy white skin glinted even more than usual in the sparkling sky. It got brighter and brighter, brighter like the sun, but soon it was so rich with light that not even our powerful vampire eyes could take.

When we opened our eyes the sky was dark and full glistening stars, formed together in the shape of a great wolf. The snow was still present and the cold was growing ever strong. My heart felt as though it was cold beyond freezing point and i could hear icicles clinking together in my hair.

Billy was nowhere to be seen but where he had been resting in the ice river now stood a powerful wolf with fur the colour of snowy ice. The wolf was looking around at itself, its eyes wide with amazement. The wolf slowly approached and i knew immediately that the wolf was our dear Billy. It had his eyes and when he pulled his lips apart and showed his teeth i knew that it was his interpretation of a grin. He was telling us it was ok and we all believed him.

Nessie ran to him and threw her arms around his softly coated neck. He rested his head on her shoulder and licked al up her face. Jacob had once done this to me in a far away life that had never really lived.

Jacob transformed beside him and they played together in the snow, father and son. Like father like son Billy raced with him through the woods, with not a care in the world.

_I love this chapter and i hope that you have as much fun reading it as i had writing it xx_


End file.
